


Taking the Leap

by snufking



Category: The World's End (2013)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Second Chances, So here we are, i've read all twe fics out there, this is self indulgent tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufking/pseuds/snufking
Summary: In every universe Andy left Gary after the incident. But out of the whole multiverse, one universe exists where Andy stayed.





	Taking the Leap

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [quartet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartet) who had to endure my feud with grammar.

 

In a universe where countless of miraculous events can unfold before us, what would you do if something completely spontaneous happened? Would you take the leap and hop into the dangers of unknown or would you run away?

-x-

Gary stared above, trying to pick apart something that might interest him against the dull blue paint. He watched the spider dangling from the cobweb at the corner of his room, minding its own business building its trap and awaiting for its unlucky prey to fall into it.

He shifted his gaze downwards and was now picking at his shoes. They were an equally greyish turquoise pair that complimented the soul-sucking walls. He wished he was allowed to wear sneakers, or his Doc Martens. The shoelaces will be a tremendous help in assisting his quest to end his miserable life. Gary wasn't sure why he signed in to the hospital, it only made his life even more restraining and tiring than before.

Restless, he stood up and walked over to his scattered desk. He fumbled around and shoved empty bottles aside before succeeding in finding his cell phone. He stared at it; no missed calls, no new messages. Gary felt like he was living in solitary confinement. Heaving a huge breath of defeat, he fell onto his bed and closed his eyes.

He would give anything to have freedom again.

The knocking of someone's knuckles against the wooden door abruptly broke his train of thought. "What?" Gary cried out.

"It's lunchtime now, Mr. King," said a woman outside. "Please proceed to the mess hall when you're ready." She left him alone.

With a slight difficulty, Gary managed to get out of bed and put on his jumper.

His feet dragged across the floor like dead weight. As Gary took notice of the fluorescent lights above that illuminated the corridor, he calculated how much effort it would take if he could tie himself onto it.

The effort needed was plenty. Gary tossed the idea aside.

As he entered the mess hall, his heart only sank lower. People around his age wore the same expression and similar drab clothing. The fuck-ups. The abandoned with no one left to pick up. The wastes of space. Gary sighed.

He walked over to the counter. "Stew or porridge?" The man asked.

"I swear if you guys don't change your menu soon, I hope I'll die of food poisoning," said Gary numbly.

The man didn't reply, obviously hurt from the comment given, but handed Gary a bowl of stew anyway.

Gary went over to his usual spot by the corner with the windows shielded. He hated the sun, it was blinding. A few of the patients had groups where they would sit together, but Gary chose to be alone. No point in making friends who will only bring you down further, he thought.

The stew disgusted him. He had no intention to eat in the first place so he mixed around the contents with a spoon. It kept his mind occupied thus Gary wouldn't think about a million ways to off himself.

In fact, he was so occupied he didn't even notice a nurse calling out to him that he had a visitor. Making no moves, the nurse allowed the mysterious visitor to enter anyway, knowing whoever it was probably had good intentions.

Gary was fascinated by his stew. The act of piling up chicken pieces against one another was like playing the opposite of Jenga. He was so close to putting his last piece together when someone cleared their throat, causing Gary to lose focus and his tower of chicken fell.

"Hey, what the fuck do-" Gary looked up with annoyance but his expression softened as he saw who it was.

There he was. His best mate.

Andy Knightley.

Gary was at lost for words. He hasn't seen Andy for eight years since the incident, and he couldn't bear the guilt. He sat there with his mouth open, holding a spoonful of chicken.

Meanwhile, Andy was busy studying Gary. His posture slumped, his face older but most importantly his tired eyes were forlorn. Andy frowned.

"You never told me you're admitted to a hospital,"

Gary who eventually collected himself, looked away. "Mom told, or forced me really, that I should. So here I am," he waved his arms in the air in a celebrating manner. "Ta-da."

"Gary, I've known you since primary," said Andy, "I can tell when you're lying."

"Fine, fine-" Gary shifted grumpily in his seat. "I signed myself in okay? I didn't know what to do after I failed."

"Failed what exactly?" Andy was tensed now.

"Kicking the bucket," said Gary. His stew was becoming particularly interesting again. He picked up his spoon and started poking around.

Gary treated this conversation like any other lunch conversations he had. On the other hand, Andy was flabbergasted trying to comprehend how his best friend had attempted suicide without him knowing. The action he was making can be compared to a man who had lost his marbles; while the feeling was equivalent to try walking on a slippery slope covered in soap.

In the end, Andy only managed to muster the word, "What?"

"I've told you already," whined Gary.

"No, you can't just tell me that," said Andy. "Why did you do it? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Figured you didn't want to talk to me after '97."

"Gary, you didn't know, it's not entirely your fault."

"Stop patronising me," hissed Gary. "Everyone keeps going on about how I'm not fully at blame but really, Andy. If I just stopped to take your pulse, I wouldn't have left and maybe call an ambulance. But I left you to die and I wish you left me to die too."

Andy was a man of persistence, and if the thick-headed man sitting in front of him won't take his point across, he's going to shove it in by force. "Won't you just shut up and listen to yourself for a change?" Andy cried. "You can't keep being sorry for yourself and not do anything about it!"

Andy pounded the table, startling Gary. "Sod it, it's pointless arguing with you."

Gary stayed silent. The stubborn man continued on in his chicken-prodding activity.

Andy took the moment to watch Gary. His movements were nimble and frail-like. His arms were gangly and several deep scars ran down his wrist.

In a calmer voice, Andy spoke. "Eat your stew, you need the strength."

"Not hungry," shrugged Gary.

"Don't make me feed you."

"You know I can't stop you if you do," said Gary while giving his infamous lopsided smirk which earned him an eye-roll from Andy.

Like a practiced habit, Andy took a wholesome spoonful of stew and carefully inserted it into his friend's mouth. Gary chewed on with much delight, as if food being served by Andy would taste much better.

Andy then proceeded to dab a napkin on the edge of Gary's lips that got caught in stew. He couldn't help but let out a little smile as he reminisced in the nostalgia of their younger days when they did the exact same. He knew Gary was thinking of it too as he wistfully smiled.

For the first in a really, very long while, Gary adjusted his posture upright and started to speak. Not just half-finished phrases but an entire tale. "Remember when I first met you? You caught your leg at the tree stump trying to climb up. You didn't even get to hold a branch and the tree got you," he wheezed. "And there I was, stepping in to save the day. Granted you were a bit heavy and I had to heave you out."

"You keep mentioning that as if it wasn't the most embarrassing part of my life," laughed Andy. "Christ, my whole family was watching. All waiting for me to impress them."

"Did I impress them?" Gary asked with a glimmer of hope. He didn't knew why he said that aloud, but he craved the validation he supposed.

"Not sure..." Andy trailed off, trying to recall. "Probably not, you did look as much of an idiot as I did back then."

"Hey! I was cool, still am." said Gary.

"Keep telling yourself that, you twat." An uncomfortable silence hovered between them before it broke out into a hearty laugh. It was so loud that it caught the attention of other patients.

Gary wiped away a tear that formed at his eye. "God, haven't laughed like that in ages," he said, "kinda sad."

"You need to go easy on yourself, y'know. Forgive yourself and be kinder and what not. Hell, I'm not a therapist but you really need to loosen up," Andy shook his shoulder. "No strings attached remember?"

"That only applies to my life before I ruined yours."

"You're doing it again, Gary."

"Sorry, habit," apologized Gary. "Why are you being so nice to me anyway?"

Andy knew he was going to question him this, and frankly he didn't know either, but he answered. "Dunno, habit too really. You're my best friend, Gary. I can't just ditch you because you fucked up big time," he shrugged. "Besides, someone has to be the responsible one between the both of us."

"Ugh, you're starting to sound like my mum." groaned Gary.

"Quiet, you," said Andy. "I mean it, and if you'd like, come home with me."

"What?"

"Come home with me. I'll take care of you, change your diapers, give you a proper roof over your head so you won't feel lonely anymore."

"Are you calling me a man-baby?" Gary eyed his friend in a demeaning manner.

"Maybe," said Andy as he leaned back on his seat.

Gary pondered about Andy's offer for a while. His mind rattling. Would he risk taking the chance again? Will Andy be true to his words or get tired of him eventually like everyone else? So many probabilities swarmed his mind that Gary can't account for.

"I won't make you if you don't want to," said Andy.

The gangly man stared into Andy's eyes. It was filled with hope and a hint of faith. Same ol' Andy.

He cracked a smile. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's boo-boo!"

 

 


End file.
